Neurological diseases are associated with the death of or injury to neuronal cells. Typical treatment of neurological diseases involves drugs capable of inhibiting neuronal cell death. A more recent approach involves the promotion of nerve regeneration by promoting neuronal growth.
Neuronal growth, which is critical for the survival of neurons, is stimulated in vitro by nerve growth factors (NGF). For example, Glial Cell Line-Derived Neurotrophic Factor (GDNF) demonstrates neurotrophic activity both, in vivo and in vitro, and is currently being investigated for the treatment of Parkinson's disease. Insulin and insulin-like growth factors have been shown to stimulate growth of neurites in rat pheochromocytoma PC12 cells and in cultured sympathetic and sensory neurons [Recio-Pinto et al., J. Neurosci., 6, pp. 1211-1219 (1986)]. Insulin and insulin-like growth factors also stimulate the regeneration of injured motor nerves in vivo and in vitro [Near et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., pp. 89, 11716-11720 (1992); and Edbladh et al., Brain Res., 641, pp. 76-82 (1994)]. Similarly, fibroblast growth factor (FGF) stimulates neural proliferation [D. Gospodarowicz et al., Cell Differ., 19, p. 1 (1986)] and growth [M. A. Walter et al., Lymphokine Cytokine Res., 12, p. 135 (1993)].
There are, however, several disadvantages associated with the use of nerve growth factors for treating neurological diseases. They do not readily cross the blood-brain barrier. They are unstable in plasma and they have poor drug delivery properties.
Recently, small molecules have been shown to stimulate neurite outgrowth in vivo. In individuals suffering from a neurological disease, this stimulation of neuronal growth protects neurons from further degeneration, and accelerates the regeneration of nerve cells. For example, estrogen has been shown to promote the growth of axons and dendrites, which are neurites sent out by nerve cells to communicate with each other in a developing or injured adult brain [(C. Dominique Toran-Allerand et al., J. Steroid Biochem. Mol. Biol., 56, pp. 169-78 (1996); and B. S. McEwen et al., Brain Res. Dev. Brain. Res., 87, pp. 91-95 (1995)]. The progress of Alzheimer's disease is slowed in women who take estrogen. Estrogen is hypothesized to complement NGF and other neurotrophins and thereby help neurons differentiate and survive.
Other target sites for the treatment of neurodegenerative disease are the immunophilin class of proteins. Immunophilins are a family of soluble proteins that mediate the actions of immunosuppressant drugs such as cyclosporin A, FK506 and rapamycin. Of particular interest is the 12 kDa immunophilin, FK-506 binding protein (FKBP12). FKBP12 binds FK-506 and rapamycin, leading to an inhibition of T-cell activation and proliferation. Interestingly, the mechanism of action of FK-506 and rapamycin are different. For a review, see, S. H. Solomon et al., Nature Med., 1, pp. 32-37 (1995). It has been reported that compounds with an affinity for FKBP12 that inhibit that protein's rotomase activity possess nerve growth stimulatory activity. [Lyons et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 91, pp. 3191-3195 (1994)]. Many of these such compounds also have immunosuppressive activity.
FK506 (Tacrolimus) has been demonstrated to act synergistically with NGF in stimulating neurite outgrowth in PC12 cells as well as sensory ganglia [Lyons et al. (1994)]. This compound has also been shown to be neuroprotective in focal cerebral ischemia [J. Sharkey and S. P. Butcher, Nature, 371, pp. 336-339 (1994)] and to increase the rate of axonal regeneration in injured sciatic nerve [B. Gold et al., J. Neurosci., 15, pp. 7509-16 (1995)].
The use of immunosuppressive compounds, however, has drawbacks in that prolonged treatment with these compounds can cause nephrotoxicity [Kopp et al., J. Am. Soc. Nephrol., 1, p. 162 (1991)], neurological deficits [P. C. DeGroen et al., N. Eng. J. Med., 317, p. 861 (1987)] and vascular hypertension [Kahan et al., N. Eng. J. Med., 321, p. 1725 (1989)].
Sub-classes of FKBP binding compounds which inhibit rotomase activity, but which purportedly lack immunosuppressive function have been disclosed for use in stimulating nerve growth and for neuroprotection [see, U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,547; WO 96/40633; WO 96/40140; WO 97/16190; WO 98/13343; WO 98/13355; WO 98/29116; WO 98/29117; WO 98/35675; WO 98/37882; WO 98/37885; J. P. Steiner et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 94, pp. 2019-23 (1997); and G. S. Hamilton et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 7, pp. 1785-90 (1997)].
Stimulation of neural axons in nerve cells by piperidine derivatives is described in WO 96/41609. Clinical use of the piperidine and pyrrolidine derivatives known so far for stimulating axonal growth has not been promising, as the compounds are unstable in plasma and do not pass the blood-brain barrier in adequate amounts.
More recently, classes of compounds which lack the ability to bind FKBP and lack immunosuppressive function have been described for use in stimulating nerve growth and preventing neurodegeneration [see, WO 98/20891; WO 98/20892; WO 98/20893 and WO 99/10340]
Though a wide variety of compounds for treating or preventing neurological degenerative diseases have been described, only two of these are currently in clinical trials and none have been approved for commercialization. And while compounds which share certain structural similarities to the compounds disclosed herein have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,115,569 and 4,374,990, neither of those patents specifically teach or suggest the compounds of the present invention, nor is there any teaching that such compounds would have utility in stimulating nerve growth or preventing neurodegeneration.
Thus, there remains a need for the discovery and design of new compounds and compositions that have the ability to prevent and/or treat neuronal damage associated with neuropathologic conditions.